


Story of a life

by MartinaEvans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erwin's past, First Meetings, Levi's Past, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Red String of Fate, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaEvans/pseuds/MartinaEvans
Summary: A dive into the past of Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi Ackerman. Between oh-so-many similarities and differences, the interweaving of two lives that were, apparently, destined never to meet.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 17





	1. The birth

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard. Writing in another language is harder. Hope you'll enjoy this translation (Italian girl right here!) of one of my stories: I love these two dorks with all my heart and soul.

Levi was born on Christmas night. There were no gifts, nor colored lights waiting for him in the bitter cold of the Underground: all he had was his mother's tired smile, as she lay down on the undone bed of the brothel.   
  


_Nobody thought he'd make it through the winter_.

-

Erwin was born on a warm afternoon, mid-October. His cradle was right next to a little window: timid rays of sun filtered through it, caressing him as gently as his parents' hands.

  
_He definitely was a lucky child._

Levi survived the winter, and those to come.

Erwin's mother died of a severe infection.


	2. Three years old - Love

At the age of _three_ , Levi was a scrawny little thing, all bad temper, skinny limbs and jetblack hair. He was handsome, though, the son of Kuchel Ackerman, with those stormy eyes and his everlasting frown.

  
_He was all she had left, and God, she loved him so much._

-

At the age of _three_ , Erwin grew healthy and strong, much to Mister Smith’s joy. The blond child loved to lose himself in his father’s tight embrace, while stories of unknown horizons, boundless lands and wings of freedom were being told.  
  
  
_He was just another piece of his bloody chessboard._


	3. Five years old - Childhood

At the age of five, Levi saw some men beating his mother: the sound of those cruel, violent blows echoed in their room. He was hiding under the bed - like his mommy told him - but he couldn’t tolerate those brutes anymore. So he came out, and with the angriest expression ever and a knife tight in his hand, he ordered them to leave. Surprisingly, they did.  
That day, Kuchel kissed his forehead and wrapped a white cravat around his neck: it was his first gift ever.  
  
_“You’re my little gentlemen, Levi.”_

-

At the age of five, Erwin used to spend his afternoons reading in the garden and watching flocks of birds flying away, far away beyond the Walls. Who knows, what was on the other side. His dad knew for sure, indeed, he knew everything, and Erwin really wanted to become just like him: a renowned teacher, a man of knowledge and wisdom.  
That day, Mister Smith took of his bowtie to tie it around his son’s neck: it wasn't his first gift at all, but oh, was it the most important!

_“Now you look just like me, Erwin.”_


End file.
